


New Pet Names

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Pet Names, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Crowley comes up with new pet names for Aziraphale
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	New Pet Names

“I love you angel,” Crowley sighed dreamily, snuggling into Aziraphale’s wonderfully chubby tummy. “You’re so soft.” 

“Crowley, my dear, are you drunk?” asked Aziraphale with a smile as Crowley looped his arms around his husband’s middle. 

“Haven’t touched a drop,” Crowley replied, curling up in Aziraphale’s lap with a happy hum. 

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s nose and the demon flushed pink up to his ears. 

“I love you,” Crowley said again. “You’re warm like......like a cookie.”

Aziraphale burst into laughter and Crowley watched him, delighted. 

Aziraphale’s cheerful laughter filled the room and he clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle it, but Crowley moved it away, grinning. 

“Don’t do that angel. I love hearing you laugh.” 

“Come here,” Aziraphale giggled, taking Crowley’s face in his hands and bringing him in for a deep kiss. 

Crowley could feel Aziraphale’s smile against his own lips, feel the vibrations of his ongoing laughter. 

“I love you,” Aziraphale says it this time, and Crowley melts into pleasured goo in his arms. 

Aziraphale kisses him again. “And I love the new pet name.” 

*****

Crowley is supposed to be sleeping. 

He’s in bed next to Aziraphale, who’s reading a book, and he would be sleeping except that the soft light from the lamp on Aziraphale’s side of the bed is illuminating his features so sweetly that he can’t help but admire his husband instead. 

He instinctively lets out a soft, dreamy sigh, and Aziraphale stops reading just long enough to give Crowley a loving smile before going back to his book. 

“I thought you were going to sleep,” Aziraphale lightly teases without looking over again. 

“How could I possibly sleep when you look so beautiful?” 

In the gentle light, Aziraphale blushes. “Crowley......”

“I mean it,” Crowley continues. “I created the stars but you are more breathtaking than them all.” 

He sits up just enough to kiss the back of Aziraphale’s hand. “You have my heart, beloved.” 

Aziraphale is bright red now. “What did you just call me?” 

“Beloved,” Crowley repeats. “Why? Do you not like it? Should I stick to angel?” 

Aziraphale shakes his head. “No, no. I........I like it.” He puts his book down and looks at Crowley fully. “Please, say it again.” 

Crowley sits all the way up and takes Aziraphale into his arms. “Of course beloved.” He kisses Aziraphale’s forehead. “Anything for you beloved.” He kisses Aziraphale’s nose. “My perfect, wonderful, beloved angel.”

This time it’s Aziraphale who initiates the kiss, throwing his arms around Crowley’s neck and kissing him passionately. Crowley melts into the kiss happily. 

Aziraphale finally breaks the kiss, and Crowley has an absolutely smitten look on his face. 

“You really like it that much?” The demon asks when he can think straight again. 

“I love it,” Aziraphale replies, and Crowley grins. 

“In that case, my beloved angel......”

Aziraphale makes a delighted noise at the sound of the new pet name. 

“......I’ll call you that from now on.”


End file.
